The Serpent Demon
by Raiden Kagutsuchi
Summary: Nathanial U. Jones has been in prison for three years. Now he is out, and he's here to stay, Nathan wants to change the Southside for the better and make sure that the Serpents are on top while protecting his friends and family. Starting at Riverdale Season 2, by the way, this is a fanfiction, so don't take it too seriously.
1. Life Behind Bars

For as long as Nathan can remember he has been a member of the Southside Serpents. At age of 18, Nathan has been known throughout Riverdale as the Serpent's Hunter. Before I talk about Nathan's life as a Serpent we must start from the beginning of his origins. You see Nathan was an orphan at the Southside and lived at the Southside orphanage until the age of 6 when the orphanage got shut down. For about a year Nathan lived in the streets and stole to survive, one day he met this homeless woman who he stayed with and who took care of him. One day on a frosty winter night snow was falling on the ground and a very cold Nathaniel became ill. The homeless woman tried her best to keep Nathan warm to the best of her ability.

That's when FP Jones and his wife stumble upon the pair. The homeless woman called out to them and begged them to help the boy. When FP's wife saw the condition, Nathan was in her motherly instincts kicked in and took Nathan from the woman and told FP that they're heading to the hospital. They drove to the hospital and had the doctor take him so that they can work on him. While FP's wife stayed in the hospital FP headed back to where they met the homeless woman and saw that she was in bad shape as well.

The woman denied any help and just wanted to die there since she knew there was no point in saving her. She handed FP her bandana and told him to give this to Nathan then she died right there on the spot. FP gave the woman a proper burial in the woods and then headed back to his wife. When he got to the hospital and saw his wife sitting there talking to Nathan. Getting a better look at the boy FP saw that he had spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and for some odd reason whisker marks on his face.

He walked into the room and heard the last bit of their conversation.

"Ma'am, why is your stomach big?"

"Oh, that is because I'm pregnant. I have a baby inside of me,"

"Oh,"

FP stood right behind his wife grabbing their attention. Nate looked at FP with stars in his eyes as he recognized him.

"No way, you're FP Jones,"

"So, you've heard of me,"

"Yeah, everybody on the Southside knows about the infamous FP Jones. A member of the Southside Serpents,"

Now that intrigued FP as he looked at Nate usually when people hear of his name they get scared and run away, but not this kid he just looked at FP with wonder as if he was a superhero.

Before anymore can be said the doctor came in as well as a Social Worker. They talked for a bit and the doctor said that Nathan will have to stay in the hospital for a couple of weeks to monitor vitals.

"Hi, Nathan my name is Amy I am your social worker,"

A woman with brown and brown skin walked up to Nathan and introduced herself to them.

"Now, Nathan where have you been this past year?"

"Well ever since the orphanage shut down I have been living on the streets with this nice homeless lady,"

Amy frowned at this, "Last time I checked you were supposed to be living with your foster family now. I receive reports from them every day about you since then,"

"When the orphanage shut down they never showed up to take me. I waited for about seven days for them to show, but they never did."

Now that got Amy, FP, and his wife upset. What kind of people will do that to a child?

"We got kind of people will do that to a child? Where do these people live?" FP's wife asked.

"They are the Smiths and they live on the Northside."

"Tch, figures. Northsiders don't care about anybody on the Southside,"

"So, what's going to happen to Nathan?"

Amy sighed and pulled out her phone. "I will try to find him another foster family or I can send him to another orphanage in the Northside of Riverdale,"

"We'll take him," FP and his wife said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jones are you sure about this. I'm sure the Sisters of Quiet Mercy will gladly take him."

"Lady, you and I both damn well that the Northside is going to treat him worse than they did here. The Northside doesn't give a crap about the Southside and once people find out that Nathan is from the Southside nobody is going to take him. Besides I've been through what's he's going through right now, so I know how to handle the situation,"

"Besides we do have a son at home that is 2 years younger than Nathan and I'm pretty sure my husband and I can take care of him,"

This time it was FP's wife that spoke up and agreed with FP that adopting Nathan will be the best course of action for him and them. Amy sighed in defeat and allowed them to adopt Nathan right after she checks their living conditions and history.

A few weeks later after tedious interviews and background checks, FP and his wife officially adopted Nathan changing his name to Nathanial U. Jones.

As years went by Nathanial became a big joy in the Jones house. He helped Jughead with his homework and played with each other and when Jellybean was born Nate instantly became that overprotective brother of the two. But things went downhill when FP lost his job and they were unable to pay medical bills. To help his family out Nathan got a job at an auto shop at the age of 13.

Even though Nate's money was helpful it still wasn't enough, so FP decided to do illegal activities that cost him his job. FP started drinking forcing his wife to take Jellybean with her and went to go live with her parents. At the age of 14, Nathan officially became a member of the Southside Serpents. He quickly rose to the ranks of the Serpents to the Southside community he was a saint. Helping anyone he can, but to the rival gangs, he was a demon.

Drug Dealers and murders were not safe when Nathan was around. He attended Southside High in his freshman year until he transferred to Riverdale High during his Sophomore year of high school. Instantly he made a name for himself when people started picking on his brother Jughead. Speaking of Jughead he moved out of the house and stayed at the drive-in where he got employment. But things weren't looking to well for the Jones when Nate was arrested for a crime that he did not commit.

Many people on the Southside and Nathan's friends stood up for him when he was accused of aggravated assault and attempted murder against the son of the Smith family Vincent and for murdering a friend of Vincent. During his court date, many people came to testify. Even though many witnesses from the Southside and Nathan's friends and family claimed that Nathan did not commit the crime. Nathan was sent to 25 to life in Shankshaw Prison.

It's been three years since then and now the prodigal son of the Southside is coming home.

 **Boom, I hope that got you guys interested in my story. I wanted to write this story because nobody has a done a Naruto x Riverdale crossover. I love both shows and wanted to do this. Don't worry this isn't the end I just wanted to give you guys a little disclaimer and warning. And if you haven't checked out Riverdale yet I highly advise you to do so things are getting intense.**

 **This starts at Season 2 Episode 4**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Riverdale or the Archie Comics those belong to their respective creators. I only own this story and some of the original characters in it.**

 **Rated M: Sexual Content such as Lemons, limes, and nudity. Blood Gore, Gang violence, extremely coarse language, and drug and alcohol abuse.**

 **NOW…SHALL….WE BEGIN**

 **Shankshaw Prison**

 **4:00 pm**

Shankshaw Prison is a state penitentiary located in Riverdale. This is where our protagonist is spending his days waiting for any news. We head to the visiting area where our star of the story is having a talk with his "lawyer".

"Why are you here Penny?"

"What can't I come visit my favorite client?" Penny said with a smirk on her face.

"I'm your only client. Now, what do you want?" Nathan asked.

"Straight to the point I see. I just wanted to let you know that things are getting a bit antsy between the Northside and the Southside. I'm pretty sure you heard the news about the Blackhood shooting Fred Andrews,"

"Yeah, it's all over the papers and tv."

"Well, it seems that people are blaming the Serpents for this and your old buddy Archie made this video."

Penny pulled out her phone and showed Nathan the video of Archie's Red Circle. Nathan sighed pinched his nose.

"Just great. If Archie does something stupid and the Serpents, consider at threat against them there is going to be a war. Without me or my father there to keep the peace things are going to get real bad real fast."

"Don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure Tall Boy can take care of things. All you have to do is focus on getting out. I'll see you next time stud,"

Penny kissed Nathan on the cheek and walked away. Nathan sighed and headed back to his cell. On his way there he met with his father.

"So, what did Penny want?" FP asked.

"She just told me that things aren't looking too good. People are blaming the Serpents for shooting Fred and Archie started this group called the Red Circle calling out the Blackhood."

"Damn it, if things get out of hand we're going to have a war on our hands,"

"Yup,"

Before anything else can be said an officer came in and told FP that his lawyer was here. While FP went to talk to his lawyer Nathan headed back to his cell.

 **Next Day**

Nathan was heading towards the booth to speak with his brother. A big smile came to their face when they saw each other. Nate sat down and picked up the phone.

"It's great to see you Juggie,"

"You too Nate, so how are you holding up?" Jughead asked.

"I'm surviving, and Pops is in here too. Just biding my time. About you guys how was your first day at Southside High?"

Jughead told him about what's been going on and how things are and about how things went down with Sweet Pea and Toni.

"Don't worry about Sweet Pea, Jughead and I'll listen to Toni. Since I'm in here as well as Pops the Ghoulies smell blood in the water, so I need you to be smart and safe."

"Spoke to Mom yet?"

"Nah, I haven't spoken to her since dad got arrested during homecoming night."

A guard came through and tapped Nathan on the shoulder and told him that time was up. The brothers said goodbye and Nate went back to his cell.

Nate was walking towards his cell when he saw his dad walking the opposite direction. "Dad, what's going on?"

"My trial is coming up."

"I wish you good luck,"

FP nodded was brought out of the room as Nate was sent back into his cell.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It's been a couple of days since FP's trial, Nate was happy that his father will be released earlier than expected with parole. But Nate was not happy that Sweet Pea and some of the younger serpents went to pick a fight with Archie and the Bulldogs. He also wasn't too thrilled that Jughead joined the Serpents, but he understood without him or FP there to control things there was going to be a war. So, he understood why Jughead joined the Serpents.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nate was relaxing in his cell reading a book when a guard came knocking. Nathan looked up from his book. "What?"

"Come on, your lawyer is here."

Nathan sighed as got off his bed and walked towards the guard. The officer placed the cuffs around his wrist. Nathan walked through the prison passing by many of his prison mates he passed by the booth where saw his dad talking with Jughead and Archie. By the looks of the conversation, things weren't looking good on the other side. Nathan entered the visitors' area where he saw Penny waiting for him.

Nathan got the cuffs of his wrist and sat down across from Penny. "What's going Penny?" Nathan asked.

"It seems that things are getting out of hand for the Serpents. A couple of days ago Southside High was raided by Mayor McCoy and a few of the Serpents got arrested including Sweet Pea and your girlfriend Toni" Penny said.

Nathan was furious when he heard this and slammed his hand on the table. The guards were about to march towards them, but Penny stopped them. "How did this happen?!" Nathan asked.

"It turns out that a couple of Ghoulies have been selling their Jingle Jangle in the Southside and people started blaming the Serpents when a couple of Northsiders were caught with it," Penny said.

"Shit, what is Tall Boy doing about this?" Nathan asked.

"He plans to join forces with the Ghoulies. Basically, he's handing the Serpents over, but don't worry it looks like your little brother plans to challenge the Ghoulies to a race," Penny said.

Nathan sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Things are getting really bad for the Serpents really quick. Nathan was about to say something when he noticed a folder in front of Penny. "What's in the folder?" Nate asked.

"This is your case file. I just got done talking with the judge before I came here. It seems that new evidence has appeared in your case and what I got from the judge things are looking up for you Nate," Penny said.

"What do you mean?" Nate asked.

"I mean that if the new evidence sticks the judge is going to drop the murder charge against and reverse the aggravated assault to a regular assault in the act of self-defense," Penny said.

Nathan's eyes widen when he heard this. "Which means…." Before he can finish his sentence Penny finished it for him.

"You'll be a freeman Jones and you'll be released the same day as FP," Penny said. A big smile came on Nathan's face when he heard this he'll finally be free to see his friends again and eat ramen again as well **(come on you didn't think I was going to forget about the Ramen. Please he's not Naruto without ramen).**

"That's amazing news. I guess really owe you one Penny," Nathan said.

"Hey, as long as you live to your end of our deal once you get out. Matter of fact I think I'm going to cash on that right now," Penny said. She grabbed Nate by his collar and kissed him. Nathan pulled away and looked at Penny. "As long as you stay away from Jughead and lift the debt against my dad," Nathan said.

"Oh, don't worry that debt has been lifted just like promised when Toni came to me for help. Now enough talk let's get back to "business"." Penny said. Penny turned the guard and asked him for a private room for her and her client. Knowing what they were about to do the guard took them to the yard towards a trailer.

Penny and Nate entered the trailer. "We'll be in here for a while, so you might want to leave," Penny said.

"Sorry, ma'am I can not do that. I have orders to stay to make sure that the prisoner doesn't make a run for it," the guard said. Penny shrugged her shoulders, hey if the guy wanted to hear everything then that's his problem. She closed the door and locked it. Once that happened all hell broke loose.

"AHHHHH, right there Nathan. Oh, god you're fucking me so good!"

The entire trailer started shaking and squeaking. The guard blushed and decided to take look inside. He climbed up the steps and through the opening of the window blinds, he saw them fucking like wild animals in heat. He saw Penny riding Nathan like there was no tomorrow and Nathan grabbed her breast and gave them a squeeze.

He quickly left his position and went to his post. "AHHHHH!, Nate, I'm about to cum!"

"Me too, let go so I can pull out,"

The guard heard grunting and then 10 minutes later the pair came back out. Penny was fixing her hair and Nate was button up his clothes. "Alright, I'll let you know how things go," Penny said as she walked away.

The guard walked towards Nathan and placed the cuffs right back on him. They walked back inside towards his cell. "Man, how do you do it? That is the second girl this week. First, it was that girl with the pink highlights in her hair then it was your lawyer," The guard.

"Let's just say the three of us came to an agreement," Nathan said.

.

.

.

.

.

For the next couple of days, Nathan received word from Penny that he's a free man now and he'll be released the same time as his dad. He was so excited that he told his dad the good news and when Toni came to visit him he told the same thing. The couple was excited that they finally be together again. Right now, Nathan is on the phone with Jughead to tell him the great news.

 **Sunnyside Trailer Park**

 **Jughead's Trailer**

After the race against the Ghoulies a few days ago things were getting back to normal. Jughead and Betty were back together, the Serpents didn't have to join forces with the Ghoulies, so their territories were safe. As for Jughead right now he's hanging out with Betty relaxing at the trailer when the phone rang. Jughead got up and went to answer it.

"Hello,"

" _Juggie what's up,"_

"Nate is that you?"

" _Yeah, listen I don't have much time to talk, so listen to me okay,"_

"Alright, what's up,"

" _I'm coming home Jug,"_

A shocked look appeared on Jughead's face one that Betty noticed. "Jug, what's wrong? What did Nate say?" Betty asked.

"What do you mean?"

" _It turns out that they found new evidence against my case and the murder charge against me has been dropped and that aggravated assault charge has been dropped to regular assault in self-defense. I'm a free man Jug,"_

Tears started leaking from Jugs eyes when he heard this. His brother is finally getting out of prison and they can have their old life back. "So, when are being released?" Jughead asked.

" _Tomorrow along with dad. I just wanted to let you know before the news report talked about tonight. Anyways I got to go. See later Jug,"_

The line went dead, and the phone dropped from Jugheads hand. Betty quickly came to his side, "Jug, what's wrong?" Betty asked.

"Betty, Nate is free he's coming home tomorrow along with my dad,"

Betty gasped and hugged Jughead. "Oh, my god, Jughead that's amazing news," Betty said.

"Yeah, I have to go tell the rest of the Serpents. Will you be fine here by yourself?" Jughead asked.

"You know what I should probably head home before my parents start worrying," Betty said.

The pair exited the trailer and headed their own separate ways. As Jughead told the Serpents the news about Nathan's release along with FP. The news broadcast team announced the same thing across Riverdale.

" _Breaking News ladies and Gentlemen. Nathanial U. Jones the son of FP Jones and a member of the Southside Serpents is being released from prison tomorrow afternoon. New evidence had come out that has changed the entire case of Nathanial out the window. As you remember three years ago Nathanial was arrested and was charged with aggravated assault against Vincent Smith and his friends and the murder of Adam Patrick a resident of the Northside and a friend of Vincent."_

" _Well, earlier this week new video evidence from an unknown source has Nathanial Jones defending himself and one Polly Cooper against Vincent and his friends. And that Josh Randle a rival gang member of the Ghoulies hired by Vincent to kill Adam Patrick a former friend of Vincent and plant the murder gun in Nathanial's bag. Nathanial U. Jones along with his father FP Jones will be released tomorrow."_

When the news broke out the entire town of Riverdale was in shock. Nathan's friends Betty, Polly, Jughead, Sweet Pea, Fangs were happy that he was being released. When Betty got home she saw her parents quickly getting their things and were headed out the door. "Mom, Dad where are you guys going?" Betty asked.

"To the Register. This big news Betty Nathanial U. Jones being released from prison," Alice said.

"Come on let's go, Alice," Hal said. Alice said goodbye to Betty and quickly headed out the door. Betty sighed and went to her room on her way there she saw her pregnant sister Polly sitting on her bed crying.

"Polly, what's wrong?" Betty asked as she came into Polly's room. Polly wiped away her tears and smiled at Betty. "Nothing Betty, I'm just happy that Nate is finally getting out of prison and that asshole Vincent is getting what he deserves," Polly said.

Betty hugged her sister as she released that this wasn't just big news for Jughead and Nathan. It was also one for her sister too as she was there that day. Finally, justice has been served.

Not that many people were happy about this news especially in the rich of the Northside. In the Smiths' family home one Joshua Smith and his wife Martha Smith were berating their idiotic son. "You! Stupid fucking idiot! We had finally got rid of that annoyance and now because of you, the Serpent Demon is being released from prison," Joshua exclaimed.

"Forgive me, father, I thought I paid off that snooper handsomely to destroy that footage," Vincent said with his head bowed down.

"You disgust me. Now because of you the entire plan to take over this town is going down the toilet and now Hiram Lodge will see this as a sign of weakness," Martha said.

Before anything else can be said cop, sirens and lights were seen and heard outside of their door. A maid opened the door and in came Sheriff Keller and his officers stepped inside. "Sheriff Keller what can I do for this even?" Martha asked.

"In light of new evidence of the murder of Adam Patrick. Vincent Smith, you are hereby under arrest," Sheriff Keller said.

"WHAT! But I wasn't the one who killed him!" Vincent exclaimed.

"That is true, but you were the one who paid for him to get killed." Sheriff Keller said as his officers placed the handcuffs on Vincent and escorted him out the house. His parents were looking at him with disgust.

"Now, what do we do now? With the Ghoulies in prison for 3 months and Hiram out of prison this will cause trouble for us," Martha said.

"I know, but I have a plan," Joshua said.

Speaking of Hiram, he and his wife were smiling at the news. "This is great for us. With the Smiths weaken this will be a perfect opportunity to begin step one of the plan," Hiram said.

"Knowing some of our associates will likely buy into our plan. Now that they see that the Smiths no longer have stronghold against this town," Hermione said.

One person was especially happy about the news about Nathan's release was one Cheryl Blossom. Even though their relationship ended she still loved him and was upset when he was locked away. Now that Nathan is free she hoped that they can fix things between them.

"I'll see you soon. Nate,"

 **Man, that took a lot out of me. That is one of the longest chapters I have ever written as you can see things are a little bit different than the storyline for Riverdale. Throughout this entire fanfiction, Naruto will be called Nate, Nathan, and/or Nathanial depending on the situation and on the person. As we can see he has a couple of girls in his life already. There is Toni Topaz his girlfriend and Penny Peabody his other girlfriend/lover. There is Polly his best friend and Cheryl his ex.**

 **The first thing the Penny situation I know by the end of Season 2 she has a big role to play I won't spoil anything if anybody hasn't seen it yet. I plan to replace her role with someone else like her brother or something. Now to all those Choni lovers don't worry I have something planned for them.**

 **As we can see the Smiths and Lodges are rivals of each other and both want to take over Riverdale.**

 **As for the reason why I have been absent is that I want to make stories longer for you guys like this one, so that's why it's taking me a while. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this story.**

 **Until next time.**


	2. AN: I'm sorry

Hey, what's up, everyone?... Man, this is harder than I thought...Listen I am writing this to let you guys know that I am moving on from writing Naruto crossover fanfictions. Now before you guys start throwing things at me or start calling me names let me explain. For these past few months I have been in a rut and I couldn't force myself to write anything. I lost my interest in writing fanfiction and I wanted to quit.

That was until I started reading fanfictions that have OC characters in them (by the way the owners of fanfiction if you are reading this as well then my suggest for character selections can you please add female OC and Male OCs) and the ones that I have read were amazing especially the ones written by Bladewolf101. And that got me thinking maybe I should rewrite most of my stories (besides Serpent Demon because I always wanted to write Naruto X Riverdale crossover story) and have my OCs in them and replace Naruto.

The reason for this change is because I am in the process of creating my own manga/comic and in order to improve as a writer I need to write my own characters and stop using other people's characters. This will help me work on my skills with character traits, personalities, and character development. It's the same thing for artists as well. Yeah, it's cool to draw fanart, but if that's all you do then your love for art will die down.

Once in a while, I'll continue to write some Naruto crossover stories again, but my main focus is on creating original fanfiction with my own character. Now some of you might leave that's fine I just want to thank you guys for reading my stories and giving me positive feedback. And I thank you guys for your time.


	3. Chapter 2: Coming Home

**Before I begin the story I need you guys to do something for me. I got a ton of messages of people complaining about Naruto's name. Saying that I am copying Shawn129's by calling Naruto, Nathaniel, so I need you guys to do something for me.**

 **I have poll on my profile where you guys decide if I should continue call Naruto, Nathaniel or should have people in the story call him Naruto.**

 **I have said my piece until the poll ends which is when Chapter 3 comes out. I will still have them call him Nathaniel, but when I am narrating he's going to be called Naruto.**

 **Or should I have them still call him Nathaniel when people are talking about him or to him and when I am narrating I will call him Naruto.**

 **NOW ON WITH THE STORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Riverdale High**

The core four of Riverdale were hanging out in the Blue and Gold office. As Betty and Jughead had an announcement to make.

"Jug, Betty what's up?" Archie asked.

"You guys heard the news last night, my brother Nathan is getting out of jail. Along with my dad," Jughead said.

"Jug, that's That's great." Archie said

"Yeah, what heralded this miracle?" Veronica asked.

"Uh, overcrowding at the jail, I guess the judge reviewed my dad's case and after Cheryl's testimony. And with new evidence on Nathan's case that proves that he was innocent of all his charges. It was a perfect storm," Jughead said.

"What do you need from us, Jug? Both of us." Archie said

"We have a new lead on the Black Hood case." Jughead said.

"And Jughead and I, we were wondering if you guys would follow up on it for us?" Betty asked.

"We can give you all of the details, the articles. It's just that I have to be there for my dad and brother to help with their re-entry, so." Jughead said.

"Uh, yeah and I'm just I'm taking a break from the Black Hood." Betty said with a bit of nervousness in her demeanor.

Veronica looked with confusion on her face while Archie looked at Veronica with nervousness in his face. "Wait, so, you want us to be you guys?" Veronica asked.

Now that got Betty and Jughead by surprise. Betty then had a look of suspicion on her face. "Why, is there a problem with that?" Betty asked.

While the core 4 where discussing their plans another duo was talking about the biggest news in Riverdale history.

 **Girls Locker room**

Cheryl and Josie just came back from the showers after an intense cheerleading practice. And the topic of their conversation was one Nathanial U. Jones.

"So, are you excited that your ex-boyfriend is out?" Josie asked.

"Of course I am. I never believed those reports about Nathan killing that boy. I'm just happy that disgusting troll of man Vincent is the one behind bars," Cheryl said.

Josie laughed at that. It wasn't a surprise to Josie that Cheryl despises Vincent Smith with a passion. Nobody in Riverdale High liked Vince, except his little followers. Especially the female population because of the way he treated women.

Josie turned around to fix her hair when she heard Cheryl gasp. "Oh, my God, Josie, your back, it's like a sailor's rope!" Cheryl exclaimed.

"What?" Josie asked.

"All these tension knots. Luckily, I just picked up a new bottle of lavender essential oil. Turn around." Cheryl said.

"Uh, okay." Josie said as she turned around. Cheryl began placing the oil on Josie's back. "Are you going to see him?" Josie asked.

"What?" Cheryl asked.

"Are you going to see Nathan when he gets out today?"

"I do want to see him, but I don't think that's such a good idea. Especially on how things ended between us."

Josie sighed when she heard this, but there's nothing she can say that'll change Cheryl's mind. Back in the day Cheryl and Nathan were the, it couple. Your typical modern day Romeo and Juliet. The only difference is unlike Juliet who didn't listen to her parents and continued to see Romeo. Cheryl did and no one knows what ignited Nathan to end their relationship, but it ended just like that.

Before anything else can be said the locker room door opened and in came the school janitor. "Girls, I'm so sorry, I didn't know anyone was still in here."

"No, it's okay, Mr. Svenson," Josie said.

"Oh, my God, Josie. It's so not okay." Cheryl said she then turned her attention to Mr. Svenson, "Take your male gaze and your male privilege and get out of the women's locker room!" Cheryl exclaimed.

"Of course, my apologies. I should've knocked." Mr. Svenson said while departing from the women's locker room.

"Can you believe that? He should be fired and investigated, the peeping Tom." Cheryl said. Josie sighed at her best friend's antics.

 **Shankshaw Prison**

 **3:30 pm**

As his friends and everyone were preparing for his arrival out of the prison Nathan was packing all his belongings back from the guard at the front desk as his dad FP was doing the same thing. Nathan took his phone, his wallet, and the fox necklace that his sister Jellybean gave to him.

"And here you go. Your jacket,"

"It better not have been wrinkled while I was in there,"

"Nothing happened to your stupid jacket. Now get the fuck out of here,"

"[laughs] See you next time Greg,"

"I hope not and its Officer Peterson to you pal!"

Nathan and FP exited out of the prison gates and saw Jughead, Betty, and Alice waiting for them along with Toni. Before they go talk to each other someone stepped out of the prison bus and that someone was Vincent Smith and his little cronies.

"My, the tables have been flipped hasn't it Vinny,"

"Fuck you, Jones! I won't be staying here this long and when I get out I'm going to destroy everything you care about. You can say goodbye to your little gang Jones." Vincent said.

"Good luck with that Vin," Nathan said as he walked away from him.

"SCREW YOU JONES. DON'T FORGET I'M THE ONE WHO FUCKED YOUR BITCH!"

Before Nathan can lunge at Vincent, FP stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Don't let him get you Nate. You just got don't go back in by stooping to this scums level. Come on let's go," FP said.

Nathan and FP walked away from Vincent as he was being pushed inside the prison gates. When Nathan got near Toni couldn't wait anymore and ran towards him. The couple shared powerful and passionate kiss. They pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that. And to see you without that disgusting jumpsuit on." Toni said.

"I missed you too babe," Nathan said.

Nathan then turned his attention to his brother Jughead and they shared a brotherly embrace. Nathan then shared a hug with Betty.

"Anyways let's go get something to eat, I'm starving," Nathan said.

"I here that," FP said.

FP got into Alice's car with Betty and Jughead while Nathan got into Toni's car. They drove off and headed towards Pop's Diner.

 **Pop's Diner**

"The Black Hood is targeting sinners, so, I'd watch my back if I were you, FP, Nathan, especially once FP re-join that gang of hoodlums."

Nathan looked at his father knowing what his dad is about to say. Since they talked about this before their release.

"I'm not going back to the Serpents, Alice. I thought a lot about this while I was in Shankshaw, and I'm done with Serpent life. It's gonna be one last ride for my boys and me. But it's too much of a slippery slope for me. And Nathan is going to take over once I retire." FP said.

Jughead and Toni were surprised when they heard that and they were sadden by the fact. "The Serpents need you, Dad," Jughead said.

"Jughead and Nathan need you Mr. Jones," Betty said.

FP chuckled a bit and smiled a bit, "don't worry about them Betty. My boys can handle themselves and with Nathan running things. Nobody is going to want mess with the Serpents. I have no do doubt that Toni and Penny will keep Nate in line," FP said.

"[Embarrassed] Dad!"

"Don't worry FP, Penny and I will keep Nate in check,"

"Toni, not you too,"

The table shared a group laugh at Nate's expense. "Anyways, Nathanial, what are you going to do now?" Alice asked.

"I thought about it while I was locked up and talked it over with dad. I have decided to leave Riverdale High and get my old job back," Nathan said.

"By leaving Riverdale High you don't mean,"

"Yeah, Betty I'm dropping out."

"But, why?" Betty asked

"After what happened and the time I spent in prison. I should have graduated three years ago and I know the board at Riverdale High will not take me back. So, I have decided to get my GED and get my old job back." Nathan said.

"Things aren't going to be the same without you," Betty said.

"Don't worry things are going be just fine. Anyways Toni and I have to go. It was great seeing you guys again,"

Nathan and Toni exited Pop's diner and got inside Toni's truck and drove off. They arrived at their apartment building and headed straight for their apartment. Toni opened the door and things got heated.

Nate pulled Toni into passionate kiss and they started taking off their jacket. Nathan carried Toni straight to the bedroom and closed the door right behind him.

"Babe, no tease, and no foreplay. I need you inside of me now," Toni said

"Ask and you shall receive,"

Nathan dropped Toni and the bed. They started taking off their clothes, Nathan took off his briefs as his 12 inch cock was exposed. Toni gave him seductive grin and called him with her finger.

 **LEMON ALERT**

Nathan crawled towards Toni and aligned his dick with her entrance. He watched as Toni gasped as he slowly slid inside of her. He started off slow and in rhythm in order she got used to his size once again.

"Faster,"

Nathan started to speed up and Toni started to moan. He smiled as he loved the sound of her moans. Deciding to get things heated Nathan started jack hammering into her. Toni's eyes had a shocked look on her face and started clutching onto him. She moaned into his shoulder.

"That's it baby. I'm almost there,"

Nathan smirked and shared kiss with her as he started picking up speed and that sent her over the edge. Nathan's dick slid out as Toni cummed like a waterfall. Wanting finish things Nathan slid right back and one last push is all he needed.

"Ah, Toni, I reached my limit. Where do you want me to cum?"

Locking her legs around his waist in tight grip was his answer, so with one final push Nathan cummed inside of her.

"Mmm, you feel so good and hot," Toni said.

Nathan pulled out and lied down right next to Toni. "That was amazing. I'm glad we waited until I was released from prison to do this," Nathan said.

"We can thank Penny for that," Toni said.

"Oh, I plan to reward Penny later," Nathan said.

Toni smirked and ran her finger down his chest. "Can I watch?" Toni asked.

Nathan snickered at this and pulled her into a hug. Toni lied her head down on to his chest and smiled. She looked up towards him. "I love you Nathan Jones,"

"And I love you too Toni Topaz," Nathan said. The pair shared a kiss and went right to sleep. Not knowing that their lives is in for a huge surprise.

 **Well there you guys have it the second chapter of The Serpent Demon. I know it's not that long as the first one, but I wanted to focus on Cheryl and the release of Naruto and FP. I also wanted to try my hand at writing a lemon story.**

 **Well until next time.**


	4. Until Next Time

Okay, I'm going to lie or sugarcoat this. As of right now, I am leaving Fanfiction and will be writing my stories from now on a new website. If you want to know where I will be posting my stories from now on please PM me. I'll still be on fanfiction but for just reading stories and commenting on the stories. I will no longer be posting stories here anymore.

So Until Next Time. Have an AWESOME DAY!


	5. Too Many PMs

Okay, I really didn't think this through and I realized it was a mistake telling you guys to PM me yesterday. I didn't think that they were going to be so many people messaging me in one night. Not that I don't appreciate it, but there's too many of them and I am just one person. So I am going to fix this right now.

The new website I will be posting my old and new stories from now on is going to be Wattpad under the same name. Don't space when you're typing in my name. It's just RaidenKagutsuchi on Wattpad. Once again thank you guys for the messages and I'll see you guys on Wattpad.


End file.
